Of Cups and Canvases
by cloudTranset
Summary: The welcoming smell filled the coffee shop down the street. Freshly grinded coffee beans and straight out of the pastries warmed the atmosphere. From the humming of the blenders and machinery, to the piping hot goodies behind the glass counter. It truly was heaven's morning.


Chapter 1: "Opening up Shop"

"Feliciano! Hurry up and open the goddamn door! It is fucking freezing out here!"

"I'm sorry Lovino. Just give me one more second…"

A small gust quickly picked up the leaves and brushed them by the two men's feet. It was a chilly yet colorful day. The wind was rushing through the streets and scattering; red, orange, and yellow along its path. It was none other than autumn greeting the morning. A special autumn. An autumn in Venice, Italy.

"Alright the door is open fratello!"

"Then let's hurry up and get inside then idiota."

Opening the door Feliciano let Lovino walk in first, leaving the latter to shut the door and trail behind. Once inside, Feliciano flicked the lights on and looked over to see Lovino making his way to the corner of the room. There he stripped off his heavy jacket and replaced it with an apron. Leaving the jacket on the hanger to tie on his apron, he soon looked at Feliciano with an impatient glare on his face. Taking the hint Feliciano hurried over to the coat hanger and did the same with his jacket, quickly exchanging it for his apron.

"Alright Feliciano, I am going to start grinding the coffee beans and prep the machines. I want you to get the broom and start sweeping these damn leaves off the floor. Got it?"

With a cheery grin and a salute the Italian went to fetch the broom. Lovino just rolled his eyes, quietly mumbling to himself, as he made his way to the back counter.

'Che! Even without his morning cup of coffee, my little fratello is still lively. Per usual I guess."

Feliciano followed and passed Lovino to retrieve the broom under the counter. He seemed to mumbling to himself but the sound of him pouring those fresh imported coffee beans into the grinder blocked out any of the latter's whispers. Feliciano just brushed it off. Lovino was just being Lovino. Mental thoughts brushing through the younger Italians mind.

'My older fratello is not the liveliest person in the morning without his morning cup of coffee. Well, then again, he isn't generally a lively person at any time of the day. Heehee, per usual.'

Opting out a small chuckle, Feliciano bent down and took the broom from its hiding place under the counter. He then walked over near the doorway and started sweeping as instructed. Lovino may be a bit grumpy on the outside but that didn't mean that he was cross in the inside. He just needed his caffeine in the morning, a nice siesta mid afternoon, and some nice, preferably aged, red wine at dawn.

Whistling an old tune, swipe after swipe, the leaves began to build up; forming a collection of red, orange, and yellow. Feliciano's face held a graceful expression. Autumn was always the younger Italian's favorite season. It was always bringing all his favorite colors into the whisking city of Venice. Furthermore, it wasn't winter. Winter is good for business, but winter all in all never struck Feliciano as fascinating.

Compared to autumn, winter is a blank canvas.

Sweep after sweep, stroke after stroke. This felt like more of a dance then a chore. And Feliciano loved it. Alas, after ten minutes tops, the leaves were all gathered and were piled next to the door. Feliciano grinned. This was his favorite part about sweeping those autumn leaves.

Feliciano carefully opened the door, making sure that the gust of wind didn't bring in any more leaves in or knock over the pile of the leaves already inside. Finally once taking enough precaution, the Italian lifted the broom a little over his knees and let gravity bring his arms down. With quick work the morning breeze picked up the brushed leaves and carried them once more in the sky. Feliciano used his left hand as a visor to shield his eyes from the sun as the wind made swift work in painting the sky with shades of red, orange, and yellow. Using his right hand to lean against the broom he stood in amazement at the Venice sky. Mother Nature's own natural canvas.

Compared to winter, autumn is a canvas filled with life and color.

"Oi Feliciano!"

Lovino gazed at his younger fratello with slight confusion. Why was he always staring at the sky with such a wide grin? Was there something up there the older wasn't aware of? Whatever it was it better not be the sun. The older Italian did not feel like care of his younger brother's blind arse.

"It's opening time idiota! And for the love of Roma, dammit try not to handicap your vision by staring at the sun all morning and let's get a damn move on!"

With that notion Feliciano reached for the front of the door and flipped the sign. Then stepping inside the shop the younger semi closed the door. Not so much that it would let the gusts of wind inside but not so closed to give the wrong image of an unattended shop. However once Lovino poured the first two cups of coffee the smell lingering from the café down the street would have no problem in attracting customers.

"Here, drink up."

"Grazie fratello!"

Lovino just nodded and both Italians clinked their mugs.

"Applausi per un buon giorno!" Both the brothers said in unison.

It's time to open up shop.


End file.
